A printer can be attached directly to a computing device or it may be connected to a computing device over a network. In the case of a printer connection over a network, a user can submit print jobs from the computing device to the printer over the network. To submit a print job to a network printer, a printer driver is typically installed on the user computing device. In the case of multiple available network printers, the user typically needs to know something about the available network printers (e.g., location, availability, capabilities, etc.) to select a printer best suited for handling a particular print job.